


I Stole My Own First Kiss

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [85]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A retelling of the accidental kiss from the very first episode of Naruto but this time it's Shikamaru on the other end.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 474





	I Stole My Own First Kiss

“Naruto would you just get down from the desk?” Ino’s voice sounded more high-pitched and annoying than ever. Why did anyone ever like girls? Naruto just didn’t get it. They were always so annoying, who wanted to grow up and get married to someone so annoying?

He ignored her and Sakura-chan too when they both kept blathering at him. He was more interested in glaring down the boy he had jumped on the desk to crouch in front of.

Shikamaru stared back with a singularly unimpressed look. It was kind of his style. And as the first day of their last year of school together got started Naruto decided that he was done being silently mystified by this big shot’s too-cool attitude. He wanted to know everything that was going on in that enviably genius head, wanted to understand it, and he wanted to know why Shikamaru didn’t considered him a best friend.

Why the heckie was the guy so keen to hang around with Choji and that annoying Ino but Naruto had to get up on a desk and glare just to get a little attention? It wasn’t fair! He was cool too! Just because he wasn’t a genius or some big name clan heir didn’t mean he wasn’t worth being friends with! Today was the day he would demand the answers he wanted for sure!

Or it would have been if his well-intentioned glare contest wasn’t interrupted by a sudden shove from behind, sending him careening forwards until his lips were smooshed up against Shikamaru’s like grownups doing that grossing kissing stuff. Somehow it was a little less gross knowing it was Shikamaru’s face mashing up in to his own. Why that made a difference he couldn’t say but it mattered little next to the fact that he was losing his first kiss accidentally in a room filled with gasping onlookers.

His first instinct was to pull away and splutter like he hated it solely because he didn’t want Shikamaru to know he _hadn’t_ hated it. What if Shikamaru _had_? If he was alone in that opinion Naruto didn’t want anyone to know about it.

Scurrying away to his desk felt safer than sticking around to see how the one he was so curious about actually reacted to that little incident so Naruto employed legitimate battle tactics and made a full retreat. It was a good thing his seat was so far ahead of the other boy’s. This way he didn’t have to worry about meeting eyes and awkward stares while he went about the rest of his day. He did have to deal with getting put on a genin team with that annoying Uchiha Sasuke but at least he would have Sakura-chan there as well. She might be a girl but she was pretty okay.

As soon as class was over Naruto tried to escape fast. Tomorrow they would all meet their new jōnin-sensei and he didn’t really want to make a terrible impression by having a black eye or whatever Shikamaru might do to him if the other boy caught up. Unfortunately he sort of forgot that the one he was trying to avoid had something important which he didn’t: an advantage.

He cried out in dismay when the shadows around him suddenly came alive the moment he stepped in to an alleyway only a few streets away from the school. They held him in place until Shikamaru was able to catch up and block him in with crossed arms and flushed cheeks.

“Chasing you is really troublesome, you know,” he said. Naruto gulped.

“You’re not gonna hit me, are you?”

“Hit you? Of course not!” Shikamaru looked bewildered that he would even suggest it. “I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner? My mom’s making fried salmon.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open and he noted the way his companion tracked the movement, eyes lingering near his mouth. As much as he wasn’t sure what that was about he could only focus on the mind-bending idea that Shikamaru might want to be friends with him after all. Maybe even best friends! Choked up with emotion, he let his best sunny grin answer for him and sent a quiet thank you to whoever it was that bumped him earlier and changed his fate for the better.


End file.
